When are we going to meet daddy?
by Lucius McLean
Summary: Dave and Jing-Mei decides to get married, but more surprises is waiting for them, including morning sickness (If you know what I mean : )
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine, well duh, who would think they were?  
GIVE MALUCCI MORE LINES! (Just if someone from NBC or WB sees this fic!)  
This is a nice story, without any angst and swearing (Think it will be a lot more of that in next parts.)  
Authors comment: SMILE! Ps This is a intro part  
  
It was as usual a busy day, and as usual Malucci sat by the Admin. desk, but this time he sat and did charts, he was impressed with himself. All the day he had been working hard and saved two patients all by himself. Randi sat next to him, popping her gum and reading a Cosmopolitan magazine.   
"Hey Malucci were you on the Linkin Park concert?"   
"No, I had to pay my rent for a change, and when I have done that I have to eat dry bread the rest of the month. The pay isn't exactly....."  
"MALUCCI! When are you ever going to start working?" Weaver yelled at him. This was just to much for him. "I am sitting her doing charts and I have been working my ass off, but the only thing you seem to notice, is that I speak with Randi a second!" He yelled back, this was the first time he ever yelled back at her, but he was so sick and tired of her yelling. Okay he wasn't dr. perfect, but he never got any compliments, for the good things he did, not even a little smile  
Weaver stared at him, shocked that he answered back. Randi almost popped like her gum, she was used to that Malucci was a lot cooler than the other doctors, but she never believed that he ever would answer back to Weaver.  
"I am sorry dr. Malucci" She smiled a little smile to show that she really was sorry for her yelling. The hard lines in Malucci's face disappeared and instead the usual Malucci smile took over again. Weaver walked away, Malucci glared down on his watch he would be off in a few seconds. Randi took the phone who had rang for a while.   
"ER" She said.  
"It's for you Malucci, he sounds foreign" He grabbed the phone and answered.  
"This is dr. Malucci, who is this?"   
"This is Guiseppe Buchelli, Laura Louisinis lawyer" Malucci remembered at once Laura, they had been together before he left for Grenada.  
"Yes, what is it?"   
"I am sorry to tell you that Laura was killed in a fire yesterday."  
"Why does that have something to do with me? I haven't seen her in seven years."  
"I suppose you know about your two sons?"  
It was like his heart stopped a second. Sons? He? A father?!?!?! Not only one son, but sons!?  
"Dr. Malucci are you there?"  
"Yes, I am here. No I didn't know about them, are you sure they are mine?"   
"Yes I am, and Laura wanted you to take care of them if something happened."  
"Me?"  
"Yes"  
"I can't"  
"Well then you have to give them up for adoption, cause Pedro and Paulo Malucci arrives with an airplane in Chicago in a hour"  
"Alone?"   
"No of course not, a social worker is with them, and she has the necessary paper work. I have to go now Dr. Malucci, you can call whenever it is something you want to ask about."  
"Yes"  
"And Malucci..."  
"Yes"  
"They are really nice boys"  
"How old?"  
"6 1/2 I have to go now. Just call me, Bye" Dave didn't answer, in a short phone call his whole life had changed. Randi looked at Malucci,   
"Malucci you are off now." She said, but he didn't answer, just stared out into the air.  
"MALUCCI!" He jumped of Randi's yell.  
"WHAT?!"   
"You are off now, who was that?"  
"No one, where is chief?  
"Exam room one" He walked towards the room, thousands of thoughts swirled around in his head. He a father? He had been a father for 6 1/2 years! He knew he couldn't put them up for adoption, he was their father! But he would have to change his style of life. Big time.   
"Hey Chief, I need a few days off. Personal Day" Weaver looked questioning up on him.  
"Is everything all right?" She asked.  
"Maybe, but is it okay?"  
"Sure, two days."  
"Thanks chief" Before she was able to say anything more, he ran out of the hospital. And headed to the airport were he would meet someone who would change his life for ever.  
Weaver walked out of the Exam room, she had to talk to Randi a second.  
"What was that about?"   
"I have no Idea, but he seemed really lost after the phone call."  
"Phone call?"  
"Yeah some lawyer dude named Guiseppe Buchelli called him"  
"Wonder what he have done now?"  
"Yeah, the lawyer seemed foreign"  
"Foreign?"  
"Yeah from Italy or something"  
Dave sat down on his bike, no way he could pick the kids up with this, he had to find a cab. It didn't take to long. He sat into the taxi, and he almost got headache from all the thoughts.  
He didn't joke with the cab-driver as he used to, just stared in front of him, he would have to buy a car, couldn't drive around kids on a bike. He barely noticed anything. How would they be? Would they look like him? Were they exact like? Could he manage to raise them?   
"Hey man, how are you going to sit in here?" Malucci jumped.  
"What?"  
"We're at the airport"  
"Sorry"  
"No need to be, it's your money"  
Malucci paid the driver and walked out of the cab. It was like going in a trance, he didn't notice anything just walked to the right gate.  
A woman, with black long hair stood and waited with two twins. Malucci looked at them, those were his kids. He walked up to the woman.  
"Hello I am Dave Malucci" She looked questioning on him. Then she said in Italian.   
"Are you Dave Malucci?" she probably couldn't speak English.   
"Yes I am" He answered back in Italian  
"Then I would like to present you to Pedro and Paulo Malucci." She pointed on each of the kids. Then she bent down and said to the boys. "Pedro and Paulo this is your father Dave Malucci." Before Malucci managed to say anything, each of the boys had grabbed his legs and hugged them.  
"Dad!" Malucci bent down to them and looked into their faces, they had Laura's pretty noise, but his smile. He had never thought that the boys would accept him that easy.  
"Paulo, Pedro" He said giving them a hug. And then stood up again.  
"Where is the paper work?" He said and the woman gave him a bunch of papers.  
"I have to go, my plane leaves soon" She said shortly. "Bye Paulo, Bye Pedro."  
"Bye Jeanie!" The boys said in unison. Malucci looked down at the boys, he saw that their clothes was to thin to use in Chicago.  
"Do you have any more clothes?"  
"No, it all disappeared in the fire." Pedro said.  
"Then I guess we have to find some new clothes for you." He took a kid in each hand and realised how they perfectly they fit in his.  
"Dad, is it true that you save people's lives?" Paulo asked.  
"Yes I am a doctor." It was weird how fast he was getting used to be called dad. He gave each hand a little squeeze and walked out of the airport.  
  
To be continued? Then with much more fun, and drama this was kind of a intro.  
  
Feedback please!  



	2. Meet Paulo and Pedro Malucci

It was first at the morning he realised the situation, he was a father, a father for two boys. One thing was sure, he was going to be a much better father than his own had been. His neck was stiff from sleeping on the couch, since he had let the boys sleep in his own bed. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter, he needed coffee, and lots of it!  
He almost jumped through the roof when he felt something around his leg.   
He looked down and saw that either Paulo or Pedro, hugging it.  
"Paulo?"  
"Pedro, I am hungry"  
"Let's see if we can fix something then" He bent down and hugged the little boy. He made a mental list of what he must remember, learning the kids English, find more clothes to them, a bed. He searched through the refrigerator and he had to buy a little more healthy food. He found a pizza in the freezer, well he didn't have anything better at the moment so he put it into the freezer. When he turned around he saw that Paulo also had come down, man! those kids was as like as copies.   
Until he learned the difference between them, he had to give them something so he could see who was who.   
"Daddy?"  
"Yes?" He smiled down at Pedro, or Paulo, whatever.  
"Is that a pizza?" He pointed at the oven.  
"Yeah, but it ain't so good as you are used to though"   
After breakfast he took a shower, while Pedro and Paulo was trying to figure out the mystery of English television.  
The cold water cleared his mind even more. His life had to change dramatically, no late nights with friends, beer and boxing, he had to work a lot more, now he had two kids to pay for too. He dressed quickly and went out to the living room.   
"Do you want to go out and shop?"  
"Shop what?"  
"Clothes, beds, food"  
Pedro sneezed, and Dave understood that he should get them checked up, just to make sure that they were healthy.   
"Ok shall we go then?"  
He took a little hand in each of his own, he loved that feeling, the feeling of his own children's hands in his. Outside the building he discovered that he had a problem, he couldn't drive the bike as he used to.   
"I think we should take a cab" He said more to himself. It didn't take long time before a yellow cab stood in front of them.   
"Where to?" The cab driver asked  
"Chicago County"  
Pedro and Paulo laughed.  
"What are you laughing at?" He asked them in Italian.  
"It sounds weird"  
"What sound weird?"  
"It sounds weird when you speak in English" Pedro smiled  
"I'm going to learn you to speak English soon"  
"Cool" Paulo answered. Malucci smiled, they seemed to take after how he spoke.   
"We're here" The cab driver said shortly. Dave handed him some money and walked out of the car. It was weird standing there, outside the hospital, being a father. He had been a father for 6 ½ years, he just hadn't known it.  
Paulo and Pedro seemed to be very impressed by the big building.   
"Do you really work here?" Paulo asked.  
"Yeah, I do" He walked inside the ER, holding their hands.  
"Dave? I didn't think you were working today"  
"I'm not"  
"Then why are you here?" Randi asked curiously. Malucci pointed at the two kids who were standing and behind him.   
"Who's that?" Jing-Mei asked, she had just entered from the lounge  
"Your brothers?" Randi asked, before he had time to answer. She noticed that they was looking much like Malucci.  
"Not exactly, their my sons" Randi and Jing-Mei stared at him, before they both started to laugh.  
"You nearly fooled us there!" Jing-Mei said while trying to catch her breath.  
"Dad, what are those two laughing at?" Paulo asked.  
"Nothing Paulo" Dave answered in Italian. Then he said to Jing-Mei and Randi,  
"They are my sons, I'm not kidding." Jing-Mei stopped laughing and looked serious at him.  
"You are serious?"  
"Yes, This is Paulo and Pedro Malucci" Randi stared at the two boys then at Malucci.  
"Where did they come from?"  
"Their mother, Laura died in Italy a few days ago, and then I got the custody for them.  
"You haven't told about them before" Randi said with her voice filled of sceptism.  
"I didn't know about them before yesterday." He smiled at them. Jing-Mei smiled to him then to Paulo and Pedro.  
"Paulo and Pedro that is Jing-Mei" He pointed at her and then pointed at Randi "And that's Randi, they works with me" They nodded.  
"Jing-Mei could you help me to check that everything is okay with them?"  
"Sure" She answered, still a little embarrassed for laughing. They went into a empty exam room. Randi stared after them, how would Dave be as a father? She smiled to herself when picturing two copies of Dave in the future. He would get a lot to do the next years.  
  
To be continiued?  
  



	3. Jing-Mei Malucci?

Dave picked up each of the boys and put them on the bed, Jing-Mei looked at him he was a so different father than she could imagine, she had thought that he would be like he used to be. But he wasn't he seemed to be a caring and loving father.  
"So who is their mother?"  
"Laura Louisini"  
"And that is?"  
"A girl I was together with before I left to med. school" Paulo looked at Dave with a smile on his lips  
"Dad, is that your girlfriend?" He asked, Dave almost choked and started to laugh  
"No she's not" He managed to say between his gasps for air.  
"What did he ask about?" Jing-Mei asked curiously, she saw how sexy Dave was when he smiled like that. Oh my God! I'm falling in love with him!  
"He asked if you were my girlfriend" Dave said smiling.  
"Yeah right, us two!" Jing-Mei smiled, for something which looked like an eternity they were completely silent, and looked into each other's eyes. Finally Dave broke the silence  
"We should probably get started"  
"Yeah, we should probably that" Jing-Mei answered. She noticed that her voice were a little shaky, and she hoped he didn't notice it.  
They both grabbed for some gloves at the same moment, and their hands came in touch. Dave squeezed her hand a little and quickly pulled away. What the hell was he doing? A sexy, and nice girl like Jing-Mei would never be interested in him, a noisy man with two sons.  
Dr. Weaver came walking inside the room.   
"Dr. Malucci, I though you took a personal day?"  
"I am, I just had to check out these boys"  
"Did you come all over her for that?"  
"They are my boys" Dave said proudly. Kerry stared at him,  
"Are you kidding?"   
"No, just ask Jing-Mei" He smiled to Paulo and Pedro.  
"It's true Dr. Weaver" Jing-Mei said.  
"Why haven't you told about them before?"  
"I didn't know myself before yesterday, when Laura's lawyer called.  
"Laura?" Kerry couldn't help it she was so curious about this.  
"An old girlfriend." Kerry's pager went off  
"I have to go, I think you will be a great dad Dave" She walked out and closed the door. Dave looked disbelieving after her, Weaver had said that he would be a great dad!  
"She's right you know, I think so too" Jing-Mei added.  
Dave looked into her brown eyes. If it was true that the eyes is the mirror of the soul, Jing-Mei must have the most beautiful soul on earth. His thoughts were interrupted by a small hand prodding his stomach.  
"Dad?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I am hungry" Pedro looked at his father  
"Jing-Mei, Pedro is hungry, do you want to grab something to eat with us?"  
"Yes, I'd love to" They walked out of the exam room. Dave held Pedro and Pepe in their hands. Jing-Mei glanced over at him, God how handsome he was! A little shocked she felt a little hand in hers. She looked down and saw Paulo holding her hand and smiling up to her.  
Randi glanced after the people who left the hospital, she thought they were incredibly cute together.  
  
To be continued?  



	4. I love you

Sorry this took so long, but we had a lot of things to do at school, anyway here it is!  
Disclaimer: Not mine at all, but I have birthday soon so.... They belong to NBC and WB ++. Thanks to FatCat, The She Devil, and all you who have read and reviewed  
  
"We're gathered here today to reunite this two people into holy matrimony"  
Dave clicked on the remote and another show started, Days of our lives, He gave up finding something interesting to watch and turned of the television.  
He looked into the new boy room and saw that Pedro and Paulo were fast asleep. Inside his own could see a girl with black hair turning in his bed.  
He went into the kitchen and prepared some food, and tried the best he could to make it eatable, but hey who said making an omelette is easy?  
After a few attempts he managed to make something that remotely looked like an omelette.   
Dave ran quickly outside and bought a red rose from the flower shop right under him, then he sprinted up the stairs again, and put it in a vase.  
Proudly he walked inside the bedroom, and sat down the tray on the little table next to the bed. Carefully he leant over her and kissed her on the cheek.   
"Morning" He said softly into her ear. She turned around and looked into his eyes.  
"Morning" She smiled, it was a little weird that she had slept with Dave, the annoying doctor from the ER, but when she had got him to know him better, he was incredibly caring and polite.  
"I made you breakfast" He said smilingly. She looked at the tray next to the bed, the red rose caught her attention.  
"Is that rose for me?"  
"Yes, It isn't as pretty as you though"   
"Thanks" Jing Mei said blushing.  
"Now you look even prettier" He said. She sat up and kissed him on the mouth, long and passionate. They stopped when they heard some giggling. They spilt and looked towards the door and saw Paulo and Pedro looking at them.  
"What are you laughing at?" Malucci asked smiling.  
"You two" Paulo said in English. They had finally learned some English.  
"Dave, sit" Jing Mei said, and stood up.  
"What?" He asked being a little confused. Jing Mei just smiled and picked up her purse, out she dragged a little jewellery box.  
"What's that?" Dave asked curiously. Jing Mei sat down next to him.  
"I know it is usually something the man does, but I'll try anyway"  
"Try what?"  
"Dave Malucci do you want to marry me?"  
"Jing Mei!" He said surprised.  
"So do you want to?"  
"Of course I will! I love you" He leant over and kissed her, just wait here a second. He opened a little drawer and she saw him pulling out a little box too.  
"I was going to ask you tonight", he opened the little box and she saw him holding a beautiful gold ring. "I don't know what to say now, I was planning on saying 'Do you want to marry me?' but since you asked before me I guess you want to, so I'll just going to give you this" He took up the ring and put it carefully on her hand.  
"I love you Dave"  
"I love you too Jing Mei"  
  
I think I will have a new part up soon! (If you want me to that is) 


	5. Oh Man!!

Dave kissed her  
"Jing-Mei, you have just made me the happiest man in the world!" Jing-Mei smiled. After eating breakfast with her and making breakfast to Paulo and Pepe, he kissed her and said goodbye. While sitting into his new car, Dave smiled to himself, who would have believed six months ago that he now would have two children and a fiancée?  
When he entered the ER Randi stared at him.  
"What are you staring at?"  
"I think I know what you and Jing-Mei did last night!"   
"Why do you think that?"  
"You came inside the ER smiling, something you almost never does"  
"Well I have another thing to smile of too" He held out his hand.   
"You two are going to get married??"  
"Yeah!"  
"I though it was usually the woman who had the ring?"  
"Yeah, but it was she who proposed first"  
"At first?" Randi asked  
"Yeah, I asked her after, she had asked me"  
"Congrats!!!!" She smiled.  
  
They were suddenly interrupted by the calling. Randi walked over and answered.  
"This is County, over"  
"We're bringing in a woman, 29, dizzy and almost fainted"  
"ETA?"  
"one minute over."  
Dave quickly ran into the lounge and got of his jacket. Outside Carter was also waiting on the ambulance. They came quickly and rolled out the woman.  
"Jing-Mei!" Dave almost froze.  
"Hey, Dave" She said weakly"  
"What happened Jing-Mei?"  
"I felt incredibly dizzy when I stood up, and I almost fainted Mrs. Nelson is taking care of Pepe and Pedro" They got her inside and into a room. Carter had taken over the control, since Dave was busy talking to Jing-Mei.  
"Take a urine culture, Chem-7 and a blood culture" He ordered. Chuny quickly wrote them down. The test came quickly back, Carter looked down on them and smiled.  
"Carter? What is it?" Jing-Mei asked worried.  
"Do you like children?" Carter just asked.  
"Well, Yeah" Dave answered, he started to know what this was all about  
"Then I must congratulate you two, it seems like you get another one to take care of"  
"Oh, Dave!" Jing-Mei smiled, and Dave kissed her.  
"I'll going to order a ultrasound, to check how far you are along" Carter said, but Dave and Jing-Mei was to busy kissing to notice him much.  
When he came down with the ultrasound, Dave were holding Jing-Mei's hands, telling her that she was the most beautiful woman in the world.  
"Ok, let's check how far along you are." Carter smiled.  
He turned on the machine and placed the ultrasound thing on her stomach.   
Dave looked and Jing-Mei and held her hand, they smiled at each other. "It seems like you are going to have twins" Carter said looking at the screen. Both Jing-Mei and Dave looked at him, and then at each other.  
"Twins?" Dave said, in the age of 28 he now was the father of four kids, two not born yet.  
Carter continued looking at the screen, and then he smiled again.  
"It seems like you are going to have triplets" He smiled. Dave looked at Jing-Mei, Carter and the screen.   
  
"Dave?" Carter asked seing Dave passing out "Dave? Wake up!" He walked out in the hall, and yelled for someone. Weaver came walking inside.  
"What is it Carter?"  
"I need help to lift Malucci up on a bed"  
"OMG! What happened?" She said shocked when she saw Malucci on the floor.  
"He fainted" Carter smiled. Jing-Mei smiled to Weaver, who didn't understand much.  
After getting him up on the bed, Weaver said.  
"Take a blood test, chem-7……"  
"I don't think that is necessary Dr. Weaver." Jing-Mei said.  
"Of course it is, he fainted suddenly"  
"He fainted because he is going to be a father…."  
"Are you pregnant?" She asked  
"Yes, with triplets"  
"Triplets?" Weaver said shocked.  
"Yes" Jing-Mei said smiling. "So how far along am I?" She asked Carter  
"Let's see. It looks like a month."  
Dave opened his eyes, and looked around where was he? The hospital, he saw Jing-Mei lying in the bed next to him.  
"Oh Man!" He said and lifted his hand up to his head. "Triplets? We're going to have triplets?"  
"Yes, Dave. You are soon a father of five."  
  
To be continued?  
Just pretend that Dave's father is a twin or something (then it's bigger chance that he get twins, if you didn't know)  
Please visit my site at http://hjem.sol.no/tolea/  
Thanx! :) 


End file.
